Butt Grabs Of Big Time Rush
by R.A.I.731
Summary: ATTENTION: CO WRITTEN BY DINOSAURSHAPEDCKICKEN!Every time one of the boys of Big Time Rush "accidently" touches anothers butt, we know the apocalypse is coming...or is it?
1. Karlos

**BIG TIME RUSH ONESHOT**

**A/N: this is gonna turn into a series of one shots co written by DinosaurShapedChicken. Give that person credit for every other one shot. **

**Title: Butt Grabs of Big Time Rush**

**Summary: every time one of the boys of Big Time Rush "accidently" touches another boys butt, we know the apocalypse is coming.**

**A/N: commence butt grabbing! Kendall/Carlos!**

"Ahhhhhhh!" all the boys simultaneously yelled**. **Gustavo had found them digging into his pudding stash, and was about to make Los Angeles have another earth quake. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos started running for their money; literally, if Gustavo caught them, they wouldn't have that money. Kendall and Logan went one way, where as James and Carlos stared at each other's panic stricken faces. They embraced.

"If I don't make it out of this alive, can you tell my comb something?" James sobbed into Carlos's shoulder.

"Only if you tell my helmet something!" Carlos wept back. Both boys pulled back and said at the same time,

"Tell her I love her!" they both nodded eagerly, and parted ways. Gustavo had caught up by now, and was running, more like rapidly waddling, after Carlos. The Latino skidded around corner after corner, seeing Logan about three times and James twice more. Just when it seemed Gustavo had Carlos by his neck, said boy turned one more corner and leaped into Kendall's unsuspecting arms. The blonde yelped and started sprinting the other way, still holding Carlos in his arms. Gustavo growled loudly and began chasing after Logan who had just run past them all. Kendall was running down the hall for all he was worth, and Carlos was shrieking the entire way. The hall they were currently running down was littered with pudding cups and the peel of tops. After what felt like a marathon of sweat and randomly kicking pudding containers, they came to a stop.

"Why am I carrying you???" Kendall shrieked. Carlos finally realized the blonde had been carrying him the whole time.

"I don't know!!!" he yelled back, "do you care???"He added. Kendall simply shrugged. As the taller boy began to set the Latino down, his hand slowly slid down Carlos's back. Both of them were oblivious to Kendall's hand finding a finishing point on Carlos's ass.

"That was…interesting." Carlos sighed, relieved it was over. Kendall looked at Carlos and was suddenly hyper aware of everything position his ligaments were at. The round ass felt…oh god!

"Yes…very interesting." Kendall smirked. He slowly slid his hand front, back, and side to side, waiting for Carlos to notice. When he did, his face was illuminated by Christmas red and hot pink; Kendall didn't know those were colors of the spectrum. Kendall finally gave a firm squeeze and walked away. Carlos was madly turned on and still blushing from probably his head to his toes ._Kendall_ just _squeezed_ his_ ass_. And strangely enough, Carlos had wanted way more. Maybe in different places? Kendall on the other hand had treated it as a joke and was currently laughing_ his_ ass off at the look on Carlos's face. He thought he was sly and nothing could top that prank. Ha-ha, he didn't know Carlos was intending to pull something similar to it…and as more than a joke.


	2. Cargan

**So, this is DinosaurShapedChicken on I'mSoNinja's profile! Hope you liked her first little bit of this series! This first one is gonna be a Cargon, so enjoy :) I hope to get a laugh or two out of this ridiculous cheesiness I'm about to type.**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.

The boys, being from Minnesota, were used to frigid and cold weather. Los Angeles was an entirely different story. As the four teenagers layed out on the Palmwood's blue patio chairs, the intense heat began to make them somewhat delirious.

**Logan:**

Logan's eyes fluttered open, the sun's bright rays immediately piercing his vision. Squinting instantly, he became confused. He hadn't remembered dozing off, and he certainly didn't recall the sun shining as bright as it was. Just then, he began to hear music. It wasn't the usual pop rock music he listened to, but an upbeat, sexy Spanish sounding tune, thumping through the air. Sitting up, the sun became less intense, causing his eyes to open slightly. He noticed he was still at the pool, and it had continued to bustle with energetic people. Glancing to his left, Logan nearly choked on his breath as he caught sight of James and Kendall. Both of them were laying belly down on the patio chairs, reading chick magazines and flipping their hair as they popped bubble gum in their mouths. But what shocked Logan most of all was their attire. Kendall and James wore brightly colored, very small string bikinis. Had Logan gone completely ape shit? They giggled, talking amongst themselves as they turned the pages of their reads. Just then, they gasped. James' hand flung up to Logan's bare shoulder as he titled his pink sunglasses down. "Look! There's the pool boy! OH EM GEE he is too sexy!" The sandy haired teen let out a giggle as he pointed to the so called pool boy. Kendall proceeded to pull off his sunglasses, popping his gum. Logan on the other hand, was struck with awe, unable to move. A tan skinned boy held a long pool netted stick, scooping up the little leaves that had floated in. He wore nothing but a small blue speedo, revealing much as he bent over to reach his stick further into the water. Standing straight up, Carlos slid his hand through his soft black hair, staring straight at Logan with half lidded eyes, his bronzed skin glistening in the sunlight. Kendall giggled.

"Oooo! Looks like someone has their eye on you Logie!" Kendall smacked his gum, laughing as James scrunched up his face into chuckles. Then, Carlos began to strolled right up to them, making all three gasp. The Latino raised his dark eyebrow.

"Ladies, can I steal Logan here for a second? I promise ill have him back soon," Carlos winked at James and Kendall, who in return giggled and blushed madly. Logan was dumb struck. What the fuck was going on?! Carlos suddenly pulled Logan up by the hand, tilting him into a dip. The sexy Hispanic kissed Logan, grabbing his ass in the process. The light skinned teen's eyes shot open, feeling a squeeze to his backside. Breaking the kiss, Carlos looked down at Logan with seductive eyes. "Ill clean your pool anyday Logie..." Carlos smirked, giving Logan's bottom another squeeze.

------

Logan's eyes shot open, his body copying as he quickly glanced over at Kendall and James. They were in their regualr board shorts, thank God. Then, looking to his right, he found Carlos, sleeping like a log on the patio chair next to him. Shaking his head, Logan gathered his things and headed off to the room to handle his 'growing problem.'

**Carlos:**

A cold sensation radiated through Carlos' face as his eyes began to open. Flouresent lights above him began to shine into his eyes as he realized his head was laying on a desk. Fully awake now, he sat up in his seat, rubbing his eyes and looking around. He groaned, findind that he was in a classroom. He hadn't even remembered waking up that morning, much less coming to school. Looking around, he then noticed that he was the only student in the room. Confused, he then gasped, feeling a cold draft blow up his skirt. Wait? His WHAT?! Carlos looked down, revealing to himself that he was clad in a cute little catholic school girl outfit...that barley fit. Letting out a small "Eep!", he shoved his hands between his legs, pulling his tiny plaid skirt down to cover himself. Just then, the classroom's door swung open, Logan walking inside. Carlos stared, not knowing what to say. Logan was dressed in a white button down shirt, a black tie tied around his neck. His legs were covered by black skinny jeans. A pair of black rimmed glasses gleamed as they balanced off of his nose. He looked smarter than usual, which was odd. "Well, Mr. Garcia, you're looking rather captivating today," Logan smirked, setting down his breifcase and strolling up to Carlos' desk. The Hispanic teen blushed wildley, his hands still pulling down his tiny skirt. Logan laughed.

"Logan! What are you talking about?!" Carlos squeaked as his well dressed friend leaned in. He waved his finger in Carlos' face.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know you address your teacher as Mr. Mitchell..." Logan deviously smirked once more, pulling Carlos up by the underarm. The Latino let out another gasp as his skirt bounced up in the process of standing, revealing darling little pink undies. Logan's eyebrows raised. "Mmm, pinks a good color on you..." The fair skinned boy licked his lips as Carlos instantly became bashful. Then, Logan pulled him foreward and bent him over the desk.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted, his cheek squished against the cold wood. Logan scolded the Latino.

"What did I say to call me?" Logan smirked, bending over to curve into Carlos' body. The Hispanic could feel his friend's manhood pushing against the back of his bare thigh, causing him to bite his lip. Staying silent, Carlos then felt a hand slide up his skirt and rest on his round butt. He gasped as he felt Logan's hand squeeze. "What did I ask you to call me, Mr. Garcia?" Logan demanded, rearing back his arm and smacking Carlos' ass squeezing it hard.

"Mr. Mitchell! Oh, _Mr. Mitchell!" _Carlos moaned out.

------

"Mr. Michell!" Carlos screamed, snapping straight up into a sitting position. Kendall and James were jolted from their sleep, staring at their loud friend. Blushing, Carlos looked down to see he had a 'problem' in his shorts. Grabbing his things, he raced to apartment 2J to releave himself, wondering to himself where Logan was...


	3. Lames

**BIG TIME RUSH ONESHOT 3.14159**

**A/N: ok so it's ImSoNinja, and this is a little Lames for you! (Logan and James, I couldn't help it.) **

"Ok, James, truth…or dare!" Kendall asked, pausing dramatically. James pondered over this. Carlos, James, and Kendall were sitting in Logan's back yard, obviously playing truth or dare, while Logan paced around the perimeter. He had company over and his parents weren't home; this may not turn out pretty. All of them were in 6th grade, around 11 or 12, Kendall being the oldest at 13. Hey, academics weren't his forte. James was still debating in his head whether or not he should choose dare or not. He decided to go out on a limb.

"Dare!" the pretty boy almost shouted. Kendall nodded, looking wise and peering at Carlos. The Latino cracked a smile and snickered.

"I dare you…to go over to Logan and say, "don't worry, baby, I'll make it ALL better!" and squeeze his butt!" Carlos oohed in a this-is-gonna-be-good way and Kendall sat there Indian style looking satisfied with himself. James had a look of sheer terror on his face. But he had to swallow the dare and deal with it. James finally nodded and stood up.

"Fine!...but I won't be happy about it!" he said a little snooty. He strode off towards Logan. He lowered his voice and wrapped his arms around Logan, dipping him back.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make it all better!" James said somewhat seductively. Logan was staring at him with a what the hell is going on look on his face. James licked his lips nervously, and started snaking his hands around in the general direction of Logan's backside. Logan, of course, noticed, and got a panicked look on his face. He was not sure if he liked guys yet or not, and this may be the deciding factor. James swallowed audibly. He was having the same thoughts as Logan.

When James hand touched Logan's butt, they both knew they were gay. James let his hand linger, and finally squeezed gently. Then, gaining confidence, squeezed harder. Logan let a little whimper escape his lips. James immediately backed off and loosened his grasp. Logan nodded, showing a small bit of thanks. James gave one last pinch, and released Logan from his arms. James sauntered back over to Kendall and Carlos, who were sitting there, mouths agape. James smirked. Carlos finally asked,

"What did it feel like?" because who doesn't want to know what their best friends butt feels like? James smirked more, if that was possible.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out," James said slyly, "so Carlos…truth or dare?"


	4. Kames

** This is a continuation of chapter 2, only its Kames now, which I've never written (aka: here comes more cheesiness)! Once again, hi from I'mSoNinja's profile, its Kimi! :) I give mad love to her because that first chapter was so cute! And for helping me out a little with the ideas for this one!**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story. 

"What the hell is up with him?" Kendall asked, watching Carlos hurry away from the pool with his towel bundled up in front of him. James shook his head, leaning back down into his previous position, his hands behind his head.

"Is there ever a reason Carlos does what he does? I mean...its Carlos." James countered, his eyes closed behind his dark sunglasses. Kendall saw his tall friend's point and joined him, laying back down on his patio chair. His hand came up to fan himself as he realized just how hot it was. This was like...sitting inside of an oven compared to Minnesota. Trying to get comfortable, both boys fell back into their deep, delerious sleep.

**Kendall:**

Thumping music was playing through Kendall's head, causing the blonde to open his eyes. He found himself standing at a mirror, staring at himself while leaning onto the sink. He was in a public restroom, the walls colored dark purple and the floors silver and sparkling. Where the hell was he? Kendall hadn't even recalled leaving the pool! As he examined himself in the mirror, he found he was wearing clothing now. A tight black V neck and dark skinny jeans covered his body, and he couldn't help but to think...he looked good as hell. But why was he all dressed up? Turning his attention to the door, the pumping techno music was being muffled by, he became curious as to where he was. Curiously walking towards the black door, Kendall pushed it open, his green eyes nearly popping out of his head, like in the cartoons. The giant room before him was crowded with people, mostly topless women dancing on mirrored stages. Kendall, was infact in a strip club, surrounded by hundreds of naked ladies, swirling around on long poles. Just as he was about to walk foreward, a hand pulled him by the back of his T shirt and into a small room. A palm covered his eyes as he was thrown onto what seemed to be a leather chair. "What the hell?!" Kendall shouted, his vision being obscured. A small, low chuckle came from the person in front of the blonde. Finally, the hand was removed from his eyes, and Kendall became speechless. There, before him was James, decked out in the sexiest fireman costume Kendall had ever laid eyes on. He wore no shirt, just bright yellow pants with cherry red suspenders, black boots and a classic fireman's helmet. James' smirked as he leaned onto Kendall. The blonde couldn't help but to notice the perfectly sculpted body almost touching his own. He gulped as James' finger ran down his chest.

"Gustavo said you have the fire...looks like I'm gonna have to put it out." James cocked an eyebrow, leaning back, ripping his yellow pants off. Kendall's eyes grew wide as his friend revealed a bright purple man thong. Then, the music thumped louder, and before Kendall knew it, James was straddling him, thrusting his hips and grinding up and down. The blonde let out a moan, tipping his pelvis up a little. This gave just enough room for James to slide his hands underneath Kendall, grasping his ass. Gasping, the blonde felt James' rock hard dick grinf against his.

Kendall literally jumped from his sleep, landing on the hard cement ground next to his patio chair. Huffing from all the excitement, he peeked over his makeshift bed to look at James, who was still sound asleep. Then, he realized he needed to take care of some 'things.' Leaping over his chair, Kendall headed for his apartment.

**James:**

A cool breeze whisked across James' face, his eyes fluttering open. He found himself sitting on a rock in the middle of nowhere, a small pond and peaceful waterfall to his left. The scene was beautiful really, like something from a fairy tale. Suddenly, James' ears were met by a glorious noise, acoustic guitar music wafting through the air. The sun began to shine brightly as a figure walked out from behind a tree. Squinting, James realized who the boy was. "Kendall?" The tall brunette asked out, a smirk played on his blonde friend's face. He wore his favorite guitar around his shoulders, which were covered by a flowing, sheer white shirt, halfway open so you could see his chest. Kendall also wore some sort of light tan flowing pants.

"James Diamond, so many ways to descirbe him. From his bright hazel eyes, makes me just want to die. And his cute washboard tummy, oh how he's so yummy, James Diamond..." Kendall began to sing, James' heart fluttering as he heard these cheesy, yet sweet words. The blonde's hair was blowing back in the wind, making him look like an angel as he lifted James up by the hand, causing him to stand from the rock. "Oh, James, James Diamond, so many ways to describe him. His voice awe inspiring, my pants quickly tightening, for James Diamond." The brunette's eyes shot open as he caught onto the little sexual enduendo.

"Kendall!" James' face flushed into a blush as Kendall just smiled, continuing to play his instrument.

"Oh James, James Diamond. So many reasons I want to fuck him. His lips are so plump, just makes me want to hump, James Diamond. And his long, perfect hair, his cute dariare, James Diamond." Kendall sang, wrapping his arm around his tall friend and grasped his butt, pulling his hips agaisnt his own. James felt the hard member press up against his, and he let a moan escape his lips.

"Oh, Kendall..." James moaned, his eyes opening suddenly. The sun was being blocked by Camille standing in front of him.

"Looks like someone was having a nice sleep. And I'm not talking about you..." The brown haired girl smirked, pointing at the growing erection in James' swim shorts. A blush crept across his face and he jumped from his chair and raced towards his apartment. Swinging the door open, he ran striaght to his room. After he releaved himself, he walked back into the living room, finding his three friends staring at each other. Maybe they should stay out of the California sun for a while... 


	5. Kogan

**BIG TIME RUSH CHAPTER 5!**

**PAIRING: KOGAN**

**AUTHOR: ImSoNinja**

**A/N: haha hope you enjoy and PM me if you need help figuring out what the boys are saying. ;)**

"IHYLM! YUYSTYAAYBC!" Kendall texted furiously, hitting the send button. Logan looked down and was immediately red in the face.

"OY? WYJWUTCWYTCCYCSMTWJ!" Logan typed in, "AIHYMKK!"

"ONOCHMMTIHY!" The blonde typed. Kendall and Logan were fighting…and texting each other at the same time.

"YJSYLMCYAMILWM!" Kendall gasped at the text he had just received. How could anyone accuse him of that?

"NYJSTCYMILWM!" Kendall typed back violently. Logan sighed; he was sorta expecting that after what he said to Kendall.

"IDLYCING!" Logan was hunting and pecking as he texted this.

"YR! IAKYWOTSLT!" Kendall's fingers were flying across the full keyboard of his phone.

"MIAOTSLT! WAYGDAI?"

"IDK! RNAIWDIGYWSAAGIILIWM!" Kendall was starting to get really worked up.

"TWDY?" Logan questioned in response.

"CIDSLT!"

"HDYK?"

"ID!" Kendall finally typed as he opened the door to the apartment. He was now standing face to face with the fair skinned boy he was having a fight with. Logan's face was painted with a mixture of rage and lust and sadness. Kendall was curious about the second and third one. Kendall instantaneously pulled Logan into his arms. Logan was frowning. They pulled back at the same time and stared at each other. Kendall was the first to lean his head forward and press his forehead against Logan's. The latter's breath was speeding up. Their lips finally touched. Kendall pushed Logan back into the apartment and found him lying on top of Logan. When did that couch get there? He slowly reached his arms around Logan's back. Kendall was enjoying this a lot, more than he should have. He instantly pulled away and started pacing. Logan looked up at him, frowning.

"???" was all that was written across Logan's face.

"This is SO wrong but it feels so good and I want to be kissing you but I shouldn't be and oh god you look hot as hell right now and like I said before, can't I just grind into your ass hard???" Kendall blabbered on as Logan stood up and took Kendall's hands, wrapping them around his waist and placing them on his butt (Logan's butt). Kendall's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I'm letting you do what you wanted to do." Logan simply stated. Kendall smirked. As he began to feel up Logan's ass, said boy leaned up to kiss Kendall again. Just like Kendall said, there was grinding, and heated kisses, and squeezes in various places. Once they both left the apartment, Kendall texted Logan,

"I love you Logan Mitchell, and you know what I love about you?"

"What?" He replied.

"Your incredibly gullible…you just got…PUNK'D."


	6. Kogantranslated

**BIG TIME RUSH CHAPTER 5!**

**PAIRING: KOGAN**

**AUTHOR: ImSoNinja**

**A/N: haha ok this is just the same chapter as before, except its got all the abbreviations translated sorta changed some of them, but I hope this clears things!**

"I Hate You Logan Mitchell! You Use Your Smarts To Your Advantage And You Baby Carlos!" Kendall texted furiously, hitting the send button. Logan looked down and was immediately red in the face.

"Oh Yeah? Well You Just Wanted Us To Come With You To California Cuz You Could Spend More Time With James!" Logan typed in, "And I Hate You More Kendall Knight!"

"Oh No One Can Hate Me More Than I Hate You!" The blonde typed. Kendall and Logan were fighting…and texting each other at the same time.

"You're Just Saying That Cuz You like Me and Want Me!" Kendall gasped at the text he had just received. How could anyone accuse him of that?

"No Your Just Saying That Cuz You Like And Want Me!" Kendall typed back violently. Logan sighed; he was sorta expecting that after what he said to Kendall.

"I Don't Like You Cuz I'm Not Gay!" Logan was hunting and pecking as he texted this.

"Yeah Right! I Always Knew You Were One To Swing Like That!" Kendall's fingers were flying across the full keyboard of his phone.

"Maybe I Am One To Swing Like That! What Are You Gonna Do About It?"

"I Don't Know! Right Now All I Wanna Do Is Grind Your White Skinny Ass And Grind Into It Like It Was Mine!" Kendall was starting to get really worked up.

"Then Why Don't You?" Logan questioned in response.

"Cuz I Don't Swing Like That!"

"How Do You Know?"

"I Dont!" Kendall finally typed as he opened the door to the apartment. He was now standing face to face with the fair skinned boy he was having a fight with. Logan's face was painted with a mixture of rage and lust and sadness. Kendall was curious about the second and third one. Kendall instantaneously pulled Logan into his arms. Logan was frowning. They pulled back at the same time and stared at each other. Kendall was the first to lean his head forward and press his forehead against Logan's. The latter's breath was speeding up. Their lips finally touched. Kendall pushed Logan back into the apartment and found him lying on top of Logan. When did that couch get there? He slowly reached his arms around Logan's back. Kendall was enjoying this a lot, more than he should have. He instantly pulled away and started pacing. Logan looked up at him, frowning.

"???" was all that was written across Logan's face.

"This is SO wrong but it feels so good and I want to be kissing you but I shouldn't be and oh god you look hot as hell right now and like I said before, can't I just grind into your ass hard???" Kendall blabbered on as Logan stood up and took Kendall's hands, wrapping them around his waist and placing them on his butt (Logan's butt). Kendall's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I'm letting you do what you wanted to do." Logan simply stated. Kendall smirked. As he began to feel up Logan's ass, said boy leaned up to kiss Kendall again. Just like Kendall said, there was grinding, and heated kisses, and squeezes in various places. Once they both left the apartment, Kendall texted Logan,

"I love you Logan Mitchell, and you know what I love about you?"

"What?" He replied.

"Your incredibly gullible…you just got…PUNK'D."


	7. Jarlos

**Woah, give it up for the reviewers! 19 already, way to go dudes :) Me (this is DinosaurShapedChicken btw) and Ninja are so glad you guys like this, keep the love comin'! Here's a little of my favorite pairing: Jarlos :) I think this is just gonna be a little more serious from what I've written so far. And yes, Roberto is Carlos' real middle name.**

I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize in this story.

They were so different, yet the same in so many ways. He was tall and striking, while the other was short and quirky. He craved fame and fourtune, when the other just wanted hilarity and excitment. One obessivly combed his hair, while one messed his up constantly by wearing a helmet. But when they came together, it was like Ying and Yang. They fit perfectly, getting along and having a blast with each other no matter what the situation. James Diamond and Carlos Garcia were inseparable, the best of friends, and they had been for most of their lives. Today, was the thirteen year anniversary of when the duo had first met, and also Carlos' birthday. Now, if it wasn't for the shorter man's occasion, either of them knew that they would not have remembered the date, and it made them thankful. Today was going to be special, and James was going to make sure of it.

It began as any regular day in their beach front home in Los Angeles. Yes, they all still lived together, not having the strength to give each other's company up. Carlos rubbed his puffy, sleep filled eyes as he rose from his bed, sheer white sheets slipping from his bare skin. A small balcony was connected to his room, the glass doors already opened and wafting in a warm draft. The scent of salt water was drowned out by food being prepared in the kitchen. Pulling a thin wife beater over his head, Carlos ventured into the next room to see what was cooking. Arriving in the kitchen, Kendall and Logan's heads popped up, smiles immediately swarming their faces. "Morning birthday boy," Logan chuckled as he handed the still drowsy Carlos a small, decoratively wrapped, purple box. Kendall watched from the stove, flipping eggs in the skillet around to make an omlete. Carlos sighed, running his hand through his soft black spikes.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he smirked, patting Logan on the shoulder. The lighter one returned a scoff.

"Oh please, just open it. Its from me and Kendall." The ivory skinned man pushed the present further into his grasp. Carlos sighed once more, laughing queitly as he ripped through the wrapping paper. Opening the top to the small box, Carlos became confused at what he saw. Picking it up, he examined it in his hands, his dark eyebrows furrowing.

"What is this, a...hockey puck candle or something?" Carlos stared at his gift, thrown off by the small item he held. It was the shape of a hockey puck, but did infact, look like a candle. Kendall rolled his green eyes.

"It's wax." He explained, plopping the yellow food onto a couple of plates, setting them down on the kitchen table. Carlos gave a stupid look to his friends as they all sat, still holding the wax in his free hand.

"What the hell do I need wax for?" The Latino questioned the odd present, causing laughter to come from Logan and Kendall as they began to eat.

"I know it seems weird now, but just wait, you'll see..." Logan vaugley answered, forking a chunk of eggs into his mouth. Carlos shook his head, setting the wax back into the box.

"So where's James?" Carlos wondered aloud, eating his breakfast slowly. Kendall gave a quick glance to Logan, who shot a suspicious look back. Carlos didn't notice, he was too busy chewing his food.

"He had to run out for a few things. I think he said he needed some hairspray." Kendall replied, turning nonchalantly through a Rolling Stones magazine he had laying open on the glass table. Carlos' eyes rolled as a smirk appeared on his face. Typical James, buying hairspray three days ago, and now running out at eleven-thirty in the morning for more.

After finishing off his meal, Carlos made his way back to his room to get ready for the day. He closed his door behind him, throwing the present Logan and Kendall gave him onto his bed. He had never seen wax in the shape of a hockey puck before, and was so confused by it. Walking into his bathroom, Carlos opened up his closet to get a towel, and noticed a can of hairspray. This struck him as odd, seeing as how Kendall had just told him James had gone off for more. Snatching a fluffy towel, the Latino chose to push it to the back of his mind while he undressed, stepping into his glass walled shower. The luke warm liquid soothed Carlos as it hit his naked form, his fingers massaging shampoo and conditioner into his short black hair. His brown eyes closed as he let himself relax into the rythm of the shower's water beating down. Then, he began to wash his body, feeling a little bit silly. "So I put my hands up! They're playing my song, and the butterflies fly away! Noddin' my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah! And I got my hands up, they're playin' my song, I know I'm gonna be ok! Yeah, It's a party in the USA!" Carlos sang in his most serious singing voice, dancing while he soaped up his body. Putting his ear up to the bathroom door, James giggled quietly. He knew that Carlos only knew the chours to that song, which is why he could hear his showering roommate repeat the words over and over. Picturing how cute Carlos probably looked right now, dancing with bubbly hair, made James laugh some more, and even tempted him to walk in and see for himself. But he held himself back, wanting to suprise Carlos with his gift. He had only come back into the room to leave a small something on the bed, before hurrying out once more, a smile on his face. Carlos rinsed his hair out, turning the silver handle to the shower, turning it off. He shook his dripping hair and wrapped his waist with the light blue towel he aquired earlier. Stepping into his room, the Latino spotted a small white card on his bed. Curious, he opened it up, reading the cursive written words inside.

_**Look over your balcony.**_

Carlos' dark eyebrow raised, amused. Not bothering to dress, he opened up the glass french doors, walking onto his small balcony. Peering down, he smiled wide, baring his teeth to James. The taller man stood below him, wearing a bright white V neck and blue swim trunks. He was also smiling, holding Carlos' gift in his hands; a long and beautiful surfboard. It was bright yellow, thick white stripes lined down the middle. It was amazingly topped off with a wrapped around, giant red bow. James grinned. "No way," Carlos laughed, staring at his best friend.

"This is what the wax is for!" James shouted up, pointing at the surf board, finally revealing what the hockey puck candle actually was. Carlos face palmed, realizing how stupid he probably was, not guessing surf wax. Then, Kendall and Logan popped out from nowhere, a video camera in the blonde's hands. They all stared up at their olive skinned friend. "Happy twenty-first Birthday Carlos!" The three happily called up, making Carlos laugh even harder. Logan motioned him to come down with the wave of his hand.

Making it down to the beach, Carlos kicked off his flip flops and let his feet sink into the sand, feeling the grains form beneath his feet. James handed the new surf board to the birthday boy, who awkardly accepted the giant thing into his arms. "I've even never surfed before!" Carlos belted out, laughing at the unexpected gift. The three others chuckled.

"That's why we have this camera!" Logan joked, earning a small punch in the arm. Walking towards the water, James holding his own surf board in his grasp, he came up beside Carlos.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," The tallest smiled sweetly down at his significantly shorter companion, giving the dark haired man a little more confidence. Running out into the water, Carlos squealed at the chilly liquid splashing onto his bare chest. Kendall and Logan had the video camera ready, making sure they caught every wipe out on tape.

Their whole day was spent in the ocean's water. James had gradually taught Carlos the basics of surfing, actually getting him to stand on the board. They had a blast, paddling to shore as the sun began to set. Kendall and Logan had been setting something up on the beach the entire day, but Carlos was too distracted to notice. As James and the birthday boy emerged from the water, half naked and chilly, the sandy haired male wrapped a nearby towel around his friend's wet shoulders. "Thanks," Carlos smiled, turning to walk back to the house. When he did this, he was struck with suprise, his body unmoving. A little ways up on the sand, was a little scene. As James led him towards it, Carlos saw that there was a large umbrella covering a blanket that was spread onto the beach, a little basket next to it. A small camp fire burned in front of the set up. "James, did you do this for me?" Carlos asked, awe struck as the two sat down. James smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I though you deserved something special on your twenty first birthday." James smiled, reaching into the weaved basket. Carlos watched curiously as his friend revealed two tall glasses and a bottle of wine. The Latino chuckled softly.

"Trying to get me tipsy before the night's up?" He laughed, holding out his glass as James poured in some alcohol.

"No, I just figured we could do this in public now, since you're of age," James teased, knowing he was only one month older than Carlos. The Hispanic scoffed, taking a small sip from the glass. James stared at him with admiration in his hazel eyes as he watched the fire's light flicker over Carlos' distinguished face. Every unique feature about him was emphasized in shadow as he sat with his legs to the side. He wasn't perfect, and that's what James loved. The small scars from playing hockey and just being reckless, the teeth that wernt perfectly straight, but were still beautiful. Carlos was anything but perfect, but James loved him anyway. "I have another present for you." James quietly announced, causing Carlos to look at him. He pulled a small envelope from the basket, handing it to his friend. Opening it, Carlos read.

_**Carlos, happy birthday! You're finally twenty-one! Its hard to believe that today we've been friends for thirteen years. Quite frankly, I don't see how I've put up with you for this long :) We've been through so much together, and I don't regret a thing. You may not be perfect, but who is? I love you more and more each day, and that love is never going to stop growing. There's so much to look forward to in the furture, so I though I'd start it off with this,"**_

The writing stopped there, confusing Carlos. As he glanced up to get an explanation, his eyes met with a scene he will never forget. James had an encouraging smile on his face, holding out a small, black velvet box.

"Carlos Roberto Garcia, will you marry me?" James asked, his voice practically echoing through Carlos' ears as he opened the box to reveal a golden wedding band. Tears began to well in the bottom of the Latino's eyes, his face still as he stared at the ring inisde the tiny box. James couldn't look away from the expression on Carlos' face as a tear slipped down his tan cheek.

"Of course I'll marry you, yes!" Carlos shouted out, not caring who heard or who he woke up. James held Carlos' hand steady as he slid the band onto his fiancés finger. Pulling him into a kiss, Carlos fell ontop of James, a smile never leaving his moving lips. James' hands slipped down Carlos' still damp back, resting on his lover's backside. As their lips collided, James' palms gently squeezed Carlos' butt, causing a low giggle to emit from the smaller man. "I love you James, but I'm not changing my last name to Diamond," the tan skinned man laughed, grinning ear to ear at his soon to be husband. James rolled his eyes.

"James Garcia? That doesn't sound right. Carlos Diamond, now there's a name," the taller one teased, pushing his lips back onto Carlos'.

Kendall and Logan sat about twenty feet away, dressed in ridiculous desguises. Logan held the video camera in his hands, just having filmed the whole scene. "I can't wait to show this at their wedding," he smiled, shutting the lense.


	8. Ken Doll

**KEN DOLL…PLEASE DON'T ASK, JUST READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: this is sadly the last one-shot we will be writing for Butt Grabs, unless we come back to it later with an idea. But check out Fetishes of Big Time Rush, co written by me and under the authors name DinosaurShapedChicken. Check it out! And have fun with this. **

"Ok Carlos, we have to be so ninja that were ninja." Kendall whispered. Carlos nodded eagerly. Kendall slowly opened the white door, praying silently that it wouldn't groan or creak. The boys both sighed in relief when it didn't.

"Oh my…I never thought I would get to say it but…we are in Katie's room!" Carlos whispered screamed and Kendall smiled slightly. He pressed his finger to his lips and began taking cautious steps around the room.

"So we got in, now we have to find it, and get out!" Katie had sworn to prank James and Logan after they "accidently" used her toothbrush to clean the toilet. Ugh. Carlos had heard her saying she would use a weapon of mass destruction to get them back, and they were going on this insane odyssey to try and find it before it was too late for the other members of the band. Carlos plopped down on a bean bag chair and Kendall started rummaging throw Katie's room. The blonde glanced over at the lazy boy idly paying with a Rubik's Cube.

"You could help you know." He said under his breath. Carlos shrugged, and Kendall came across a rather curious object.

"Hey Carlos look at this…Katie has a Ken Doll." Kendall said, holding up the said toy, which was currently stripped of its miniscule clothes."And it's naked…" All of a sudden, Carlos burst out giggling, tears springing to his eyes and his face turning red. Kendall frowned at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Kendall…Ken Doll…they sound just the same!" Carlos slipped in between desperate fits of laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Carlos. It's so funny I'm laughing my ass off on the inside and on the outside is having a nervous breakdown at hilarious that was." Kendall said with sarcasm threading his voice, and moving his hand in twitch like motions to prove his point as to the nervous breakdown. He chucked the Ken Doll at Carlos, which was deflected by his helmet. Carlos simply picked it up and looked at its face.

"It looks just like you Kendall." Carlos said with awe, then cracked a smile and snickered.

"Again with the mega funny. On second thought, I think it's more of an uber funny." The blonde tossed back to Carlos over his shoulder. The Latino was preoccupied with moving the dolls arms and legs in motions to make it look like it was moving. Kendall glanced at him and shook his head slowly, turning back to his hands which were shifting through Katie's things.

"Hey…check this out…" Kendall trailed off and Carlos walked over to him.

"What?"

"I think I found your helmet…from 5 years back….and is this James old lucky comb? Oh please, she even has Logan's 5th grade math book!" Kendall was pulling all of this out and showing Carlos. He scoffed and walked away. "Stalker much?" he muttered. Kendall cracked a smile and kept looking while Carlos got fascinated with the anatomy of the doll. And he was doing the weirdest thing.

He was ass raping the doll. Thinking and hoping it was Kendall instead of his alter self. Kendall finally looked back at Carlos with an object in his hands and froze. God, what Carlos was doing looked hot. He quickly turned around and kept searching. Carlos had seen him turn around. He stood and walked to Kendall, and crouched down next to him and stopped the blondes' hands from moving. And placed his palms against Kendall's butt. The taller boy slowly turned his head toward Carlos with wide eyes. Carlos smirked back.

You wouldn't believe where that doll ended up later.


End file.
